Chemokines, the structurally homologous, functionally distinct chemotactic cytokines together with their cognate classical and atypical receptors comprise a complex molecular network involved in nearly all aspects of human health and disease. The Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Chemotactic Cytokines 2012 is a world premier meeting devoted entirely to understanding these important molecules. This will be our 10th Chemokine GRC, which has been held every other year since 1994, when chemokines first burst onto the scene as the largest cytokine gene family in the human genome. Similar to each preceding conference in this series, Chemokine GRC 2012 will bring together scientists from a broad range of biomedical disciplines to showcase the latest unpublished research findings that cover all aspects of chemokine function and provide a high-quality scientific forum to discuss their potential implications, including translation to the clinic. The program of this meeting will cover basic biochemical and biological aspects of chemokines as related to their contributions to leukocyte migration, emigration, immune tissue organization and function; the role of chemokines during inflammation, including infectious diseases and autoimmunity in distinct organs and tissues; and multifaceted contributions of chemokines to cancer pathogenesis. In addition, for the first time in the history of this conference, we will introduce he Gordon Research Seminars (GRS), a satellite meeting for bench scientists at the graduate and postdoctoral level. GRS will provide a forum where young researchers can present their work and receive feedback on their ongoing research projects from their peers and a selected panel of senior experts. GRS will promote grassroots level integration and networking within the field of chemokine research. We fully anticipate that the scientific discussions, research talks, poster sessions, and informal interactions between the participants of this conference will contribute to advancing our understanding of molecular mechanisms of chemokine involvement in disease pathogenesis. This will set the basis for the development of new collaborative projects leading to new discoveries and ultimately resulting in new therapies and approaches to treat debilitating human disease, including inflammatory and autoimmune diseases and cancer. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The Gordon Research Conference on Chemotactic Cytokines and the Gordon Research Seminar will bring together chemokine scientists from a variety of biomedical disciplines at all levels of this endeavor, including established investigators, junior investigators, and future generations of chemokine researchers. Scientific presentations, discussions and poster sessions during this conference will expand our understanding of the mechanisms by which chemokines contribute to health and disease. It is anticipated that the collegial and cooperative atmosphere that has traditionally characterized these conferences will provide the perfect setting for the intellectual development, cross-fertilization and future collaborations that are so vital to keep this field at the forefront of scientific innovation and discovery.